


Leyenda

by poetdameron



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Había una razón por la que apodaban a Luke "Leyenda" y Tom esta seguro de ello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leyenda

**Author's Note:**

> Un oneshot bastante short para variar xD. Estoy terminando varios trabajos que tenía pendientes y pues este salió antes que todos, iré subiéndolos según vaya acabando... qué lo disfruten.

**Leyenda.**  


 

Amanece en Londres y un corazón herido sale a correr como todas las mañanas, llena sus pulmones de aire fresco y le sonríe a un nuevo día. A pesar de todo, a pesar de cada maraña de la vida, sigue adelante y corre, corre hacia el futuro incierto que lo lleva a conocer a un joven publicista, el que le promete gloria y lo hace reír, el que tiene lindos rasgos, unos ojos divinos de color miel, una naricita de duende y una sonrisa tímida. Tom Hiddleston quedó prendado de Luke Windsor desde la primera vez que lo vio, algo que no le ha dicho ni si quiera a sus hermanas pero su madre ya se percató y lo burla de vez en cuando. Se queda mirándolo un rato cuando está haciendo su magia, cuando puede con todo y todo lo resuelve con una calma casi de miedo. Tom admira la pasión que tiene por su trabajo, seguramente porque él es así también y se siente identificado con él cuando a media noche se sientan en el sillón de la sala del departamento de soltero de Hiddleston y platican sobre cuan ajetreado fue el día, pero lo divertido y reconfortante que es al final. Le gusta escuchar su platica sobre perros peludos y pequeños, así como le gusta escuchar cuando le cuenta sus pato-aventuras en gay. Le encanta escucharlo, porque es algo nuevo; es agradable y es llenador.

Llenador como es ese sentimiento que siente por él, cada que sonríe y su pecho se infla de alegría con la dicha de volverlo a ver día con día, listos para el trabajo que siempre quisieron.

“¿Esto es amor?”, se preguntó a sí mismo tras haber estado sonriendo por media hora acostado en su cama sin hacer nada más que pensar al muchacho. Luego se dio la vuelta y se acomodó mejor en el colchón, tratando de no sonrojarse ni pensar de más, tratando de ignorar las cosas que simplemente están presentes y jamás podrá hacer a un lado. Mas tarde, cuando corre, sabe que es el momento del día en que mejor piensa y se ríe de sí mismo por querer escapar. No, de estas cosas un no se escapa, es la ley de la vida.

-Okay, -Luke se apareció por su puerta esa mañana cargando varios papeles, su agenda y un café en manos, los cuales puso en la mesa del comedor sin mucha ceremonia y abrió la agenda- logré organizar el día esta madrugada, así que si no estás listo para el viaje, te voy a golpear e cinco minutos. Si no estás listo, ve a preparar tus cosas en esos cinco minutos.  
-Lo estoy... -Contestó con una sonrisa. Luke lo volteó a ver.  
-Bien -Luego se sentó sobre el comedor y empezó a vociferar:- Nueva York, trabajo, Los Angeles, trabajo, y a casa. ¿Estamos?  
-¿Qué?  
-¡Ese es el plan de hoy!

Así que lo miró con una sonrisa y asintió, escuchando los detalles de los viajes y las actividades, sabiendo que terminaría rendido ese día pero que, como siempre, Luke lograría que todo saldría tal cual debía. ¿Cómo podía ser tan genial? Era pequeño, por así decirlo, delgado y bajito, delante de él era bastante bajito. Y sus sonrisas tímidas que escondían algo... Luke. Y Tom lo miró desde el pasillo con los brazos cruzados tras dejar su maleta lista a un lado, sabiendo que tenía algo que decirle...

-Leyenda.  
Luke levantó la cabeza, volteándolo a ver- ¿Cómo?  
-Ahora entiendo por qué te apodan Leyenda.  
-Ah, -Sonrió, haciendo un gesto con su mano como si quisiera minimizar lo que Tom le acababa de decir- sabes que no es nada. Es mi trabajo. ¿Qué clase de publicista sería si no pudiera hacer esto? No es nada.  
-Es mucho. Hace más de lo que la mitad de publicistas hacen actualmente y lo sabes.  
-Tal vez... -Volvió a sonreír-. Anda, se nos hará tarde.  
-Sí...

Tal vez no era una confesión de amor, pero se acercaba. Algún día lo haría, en algún momento... que no es este ni es hoy. Pero hoy, en esta mañana, está seguro del trabajo que su publicitas hace y está seguro de lo que siente por él. Por eso, sin decir mucho más, se acerca a él y besa su mejilla al final del día, cansados los dos y a punto de mandar al demonio todo. Luke lo mira con sus ojos avellana llenos de duda. Pero después sonríe, le sonríe.

-Vete a dormir.

 

~

 

**Author's Note:**

> [¡ven a decir 'hola' en tumblr!](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
